kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King is the first ever SpongeBob SquarePants crossover made by SuperVideomaniac. It premiered on YouTube on December 18, 2009. Plot Spongebob's adventures of The Lion King takes place in the Pride Lands, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. Rafiki, a mandrill, and Mr. Krabs, a crab, (however not present) anoint Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Sarabi, and present him to a gathering of animals and Mufasa's best men, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick (Patrick did however crashed the party) at Pride Rock. Mufasa takes Simba and friends around the Pride Lands, teaching them about the "Circle of Life", (however, Patrick is bored as heck about it, saying the curcle of life thing is already heard of), the delicate balance affecting all living things. Simba's uncle Scar, and his sidekick, Spongebob's rival and Mr. Krabs business rival Plankton, who they desire the throne for themselves, tells them about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned Simba and the gang not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Their parents agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, goes with them. Simba and Nala, along with Spongebob and co, elude Zazu's supervision and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs and Spongebob and co are met by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, spotted hyenas, and Dennis, Spongebob's old enemy from the spongebob movie, who try to kill them, but they are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. however, Dennis almost proofed to be a wrothy foe, but distracted by Spongebob and Patrick's idiotcy gaved Mufasa a chance to defeat the bully as well. Meanwhile, Scar and Plankton gain the loyalty of the hyenas and thugs, also from the spongebob movie, by claiming that if they became kings, they'll "never go hungry again." Some time later, Scar and Plankton lure Simba and friends into a gorge while the hyenas and Dennis create a wildebeest stampede. Alerted by Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba, Spongebob, Patrick, And Squidward, from the stampede. He saves his son and friends, but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below, where he is buried into the some of the wildebeests' horns, hit the ground with extreme force, and finally trampled to death by the wildebeest. Simba and friends are convinced by Scar that he himself was responsible for his father's death and Plankton orders an exile. Scar once again sends Shenzi, Banzai and Ed And Dennis to kill Simba and Friends. the Hyenas and Dennis captured Simba and friends and fired them from a tree to the dessert. Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he and Plankton are assuming the throne as the next in line. Simba is found unconscious with his not unconsious friends by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who adopt and raise the cub. When Simba has grown into an adult he is discovered by Nala, who the Hynias sented to find the missing picnic supples when picnic inc lost it over an un-charted jungle. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love. Nala then tells him that Scar has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she asks Simba to return and take his place as king but Simba refuses. Rafiki and Mr. Krabs arrive and persuade Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Timon, Pumbaa, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mindy, who convinced Spongebob and friends of Scar's and Plankton's tyranty earlier on, and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. Spongebob Squidward and Patrick re-encounter the Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, while Simba and Nala sneak in, while Timon and Pumbaa was busy with the other hyenas and thugs. Shenzi Banzai and Ed were defeated by Spongebob's dirtball attack, the Hyenas begged them to spare their lifes, but our heroes were confused on what to do with them, and check the magic counch shell, which by ironic convibences, the Hyenas have one too, making them members, But Dennis is getting tired of Spongebob's good luck streak and desides to kill Spongebob, but surprasingly the Hyenas defended Spongebob and gang and attacked Dennis. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Scar tells the pride that Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death and corners Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensues between the good fishes, allied with Lionsess and the Hyenas now joining the good side and Thugs who were still loyal to scar, which results in Simba cornering Scar. Begging for mercy, Scar blames the hyenas and the thugs for Mufasa's death, but Simba orders Scar to go into exile. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba triumphs over his uncle by flipping him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by the now-resentful Thugs, who attack and beat him to death. Plankton was given the plankton boiler treatment by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and sent him into exile and with a burning bottom. The film concludes with the Pride Lands turning green with life again and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub, and Patrick steals the show again with his stupidity. List of SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King Soundtrack #Circle of Life #The Once and Future King #Plotting #I Just Can't to be King #The Elephant Graveyard #The Great Kings of the Past #Be Prepared #Life Isn't Fair, Is It? #Stampede #To Die For (alternate version) #What Have You Done? Run Away #Wherever the Trail May Lead #Alternate 1 #A New Era, Bowling for Buzzards #On Our Side, Simba's Alive #Hakuna Matata #Scar, We're Hungry. #Under The Stars #Hunting / Pinned Again / Reunion #Can You Feel The Love Tonight? #Alternate 2 #Now that we're men. #An Argument / You're Mufasa's Boy / Remember #This Is My Home #The Return / Battle of Pride Rock / Cleansing Rain / The Ascension / End Credits #Alternate 3 #Alternate 4 Trivia *yru17's film SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time was originally going to be the first ever SpongeBob SquarePants crossover, but this one ended up being made first. Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films